warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Mikiapole3/archiwum1
Admin Cześć. Właśnie przyznałem ci prawa administratora. Powodzenia i używaj ich mądrze! HANI.MDTM 13:38, 14 cze 2006 (UTC) :I jak tam się czujesz z taką władzą?:D Szoferka 14:48, 14 cze 2006 (UTC) Miejsce zamieszkania To mieszkasz koło mojej biblioteki :P Ja mieszkam na Jana Pawła, niedaleko przystanku "Anielewicza" :) A na Lewartowskiego chodziłem do podstawówki. A tam chodziliśmy na kremówki, do cukierni, po maturze... :D HANI.MDTM 19:02, 16 cze 2006 (UTC) Witaj, może skasujesz Starzyńskiego? Przez pomyłkę wrzuciłam taką olbrzymia fotkę. Wrzucę mniejszą, ale nie wiem, czy w ogóle jest potrzebna? Chciałabym pomóc, ale nie wiem jak... :) Didixi 14:00, 23 cze 2006 (UTC) Gazeta Wyborcza Pewien człowiek z Gazety Wyborczej, przedstawiający się per Marcin, chcę o nas coś napisać. Jego numer GG to 1655491. Jest teraz dostępny, właśnie z nim rozmawiam. Skontaktuj się z nim, jeśli możesz. 12:41, 29 lip 2006 (UTC) 85.14.73.190 Zablokuj gościa, bo to jakiś frustrat. Skasuj hasła: Dżungla i S...wysyn Hasło na dziś W szablonie z tablicą ogłoszeń zrobiłem sekcję Hasło na dziś. Tu możesz rano wrzucić jakieś hasło, które mogłoby się przydać. Może ktoś się pokusi, aby machnąć artykuł, na co liczę :) 14:32, 21 sie 2006 (UTC) Biurokrata Zostałeś biurokratą. Należało ci się jak cholera :) 20:42, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) Czarny Staw Czarny Staw znajduje się na terenie Mazowieckiego Parku Krajobrazowego ok. 1 km na południe od petli autobusowej "Wiśniowa Góra" tuż przy granicy Wawra z Wesołą. Ze względu na swoja okresowość nie jest często uwzględniany na mapie. Michcik 11:32, 30 wrz 2006 (UTC) Powitanie Dziękuję za powitanie i za cenne wskazówki. Pozdrawiam --Witold1977 11:34, 24 paź 2006 (UTC) Wolica Witaj. Podane przez Ciebie ulice to jest właśnie tylko osiedle (i to do Przy Bażantarni; obecny przystanek Lanciego na Belgradzkiej, to był dawny przystanek Natolin - Wolica) - czyli zachodnie tereny Wolicy; a tereny na Skarpie (obok stadniny koni SGGW i Genetyki) to właśnie wieś Wolica (czyli wschodnie tereny). Więc dokonałem stosownej korekty. Pozdrawiam --Witold1977 12:50, 11 lis 2006 (UTC) Stanisław Wyspiański Faktycznie może i niewiele, jeżeli uważasz, ze artykuł mimo wszytko nie pasuje do Warszawiki to proponuje przeprowadzić głosowanie and jego usunięciem. Moim zdaniem jednak warto go pozstawić, wiele haseł w przyszłości będzie go linkowało. Michcik 15:33, 26 lis 2006 (UTC) Święta Jak Nonsensopedia, może zrobilibyśmy jakieś cudaczne atrakcje na święta? Logo świąteczne (choć przekłamane - w Warszawie nie ma śniegu :D) już jest, jakieś pomysły? 20:51, 21 gru 2006 (UTC) Grafika:Abp Wielgus.jpg Czy to Twoja grafika? Jeśli tak, zachęcam do wrzucenia jej do Polskiej Wikipedii (a jeszcze lepiej: do Commons). Jeśli nie chcesz się fatygować, wystarczy potwierdzić że jesteś autorem, a ja się tym chętnie zajmę. Pozdrawiam! Ejdzej 10:30, 11 sty 2007 (UTC) Grafika ta pochodzi z Wikipedii i stamtąd też wzięła się licencja. Mikiapole3 16:01, 11 sty 2007 (UTC) Gazeta Wyborcza itd Wspominałem o tobie w wywiadzie dla Gazety, wspominałem o tobie w wywiadzie dla radia BIS, jutro, w radiu Eska, wspomnę o tobie wyjątkowo dobitnie :P 21:21, 15 sty 2007 (UTC) :Jeśli chcesz posłuchać, to dziś od 1800 do 2000 w radiu Vox (93.3 FM) jest program Raport dnia - gdzieś w trakcie tego programu będzie niemontowany wywiad ze mną, a wspomniałem o tobie, więc na pewno Warszawa o tobie usłyszy :) 13:18, 16 sty 2007 (UTC) ::Tak, racja. Był błąd na stronie radia Vox, z którego zostałem wyprowadzony dopiero po audycji :) Jak dostanę kopię wywiadu, to ją upublicznię :) 19:07, 16 sty 2007 (UTC) Kategoria Kościoły Dopisałem kategorię Kościoły. Zastanów się, jak ją zhierarchizujemy - osobiście podpiąłbym pod ogólniejszą Świątynie (są też inne, np. meczet czy bożnica), a tę pod Religia. Up to you. --Wimmer 22:43, 15 sty 2007 (UTC) Zaproszenie na Konferencję Wikimedia 2007 Hej, chciałem Cię zaprosić na: Konferencję Wikimedia Polska 2007, która odbędzie się w Białowieży, 1-3 maja 2007 r. Celem konferencji jest stworzenie platformy wymiany doświadczeń między uczestnikami projektów Wikimedia, innych podobnych społeczności oraz osobami z zewnątrz. Poza tym impreza ta będzie okazją do integracji członków społeczności projektów Wikimedia jak i ogólnie wszystkich osób związanych z projektami wolnej twórczości i oprogramowania. Więcej informacji o konferencji można znaleźć pod adresem: http://pl.wikimedia.org/wiki/Konferencja_Wikimedia_Polska_2007 Pozdrowienia, Tomek "Polimerek" Ganicz: http://pl.wikimedia.org/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Polimerek Ps: Jeśli uważasz, że ten komunikat jest tego wart, proszę wstaw go do Waszej ogólnej strony dyskusyjnej, której nie chciałem Wam spamować tą informacją bez Twojej zgody. Maj tokpejdż Spoko :) 20:34, 18 sty 2007 (UTC) W ramach usuwania oczywistości ...zobacz listę na mojej stronie usera. Prezydenta Warszawy można zastąpić prezydentem miasta, a resztę skrócić. Szoferka 12:26, 30 sty 2007 (UTC) :Yhym, to było tylko „można”. :) Szoferka 16:39, 30 sty 2007 (UTC) Co robimy z artykułami jak np. Dymińska, Konwiktorska (a nie Dymińska (ulica), Konwiktorska (ulica)). Na razie są przekierowania, ale uważam że albo robimy redirecty dla wszystkich ulic (mało praktyczne a roboty dużo), albo dla żadnej (yes, yes, yes). Chcę usunąć, ale się konsultuję Whiteman 14:00, 12 mar 2007 (UTC) Rezerwat Bagno Jacka Faktycznie Rezerwat Bagno Jacka znajduje się gdzie indziej, błąd oczywiście był nieumyślny, a przecież już Lenin mawiał: "Kto nie pracuje, ten się nie myli". Michcik 18:20, 31 sty 2007 (UTC) Kajet Hmmm... zastanawiam się. Na razie zostawmy. Zobaczymy, co będzie. Wybacz, że nie ma mnie na Warszawikii, ale w ferie pracuję i mam trochę usryw, ale po feriach będę częściej :) 18:55, 7 lut 2007 (UTC) Nowolipki (przystanek) Sorry, walnąłem się. Wlazłem stąd: http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Wandal_literowy i nie zauważyłem, że to inna wikia. Nawet nei wiedziałem, że ten projekt istnieje. Picus viridis. Węzeł komunikacyjny Młociny Spoko, nie krzycz, no big deal :) 21:02, 19 lut 2007 (UTC) :Okej, no problem. 09:12, 20 lut 2007 (UTC) Whiteman Dałem Whitemanowi prawa sysopa. Nie masz nic przeciwko? 12:43, 20 lut 2007 (UTC) :Hehe, taki szybki jestem ;) :Mam trochę więcej czasu dla Warszawikii, więc mam nadzieję, że w trójkę popchniemy ten projekt o wiele do przodu :) Gdyby nie ty, to już dawno byśmy leżeli i kwiczeli :D 12:51, 20 lut 2007 (UTC) IRC Mamy własny kanał IRC. Serwer irc.freenode.net, kanał #warszawa - jeśli masz w przeglądarce klienta IRC, to wystarczy irc://irc.freenode.net/warszawa 13:49, 20 lut 2007 (UTC) Michcik Uzupełniłem zespół adminów o Michcika. Michcik ma duży wkład w Warszawikię, więc postanowiłem, że mu się to należy. Na razie adminów wystarczy :) 17:13, 22 lut 2007 (UTC) Benedykt XVI Sprawa jak z Wyspiańskim - związki z Warszawą niewielkie. Czy warto robić takie hasło? (W haśle Kazimierz Nycz jest link do Benedykt XVI). Co prawda był tu z pielgrzymką, ale to chyba zbyt mało. Już prędzej JPII by mi tu pasował - ważna homilia na Placu Zwycięstwa 1979 itp. Co o tym sądzisz? Whiteman 15:20, 6 mar 2007 (UTC) Jasne, o pielgrzymce jest OK. Tylko akurat powiązania pielgrzymki z abp Nyczem chyba nie ma, więc w tym artykule możemy sobie dać spokój. Whiteman 16:48, 6 mar 2007 (UTC) Falęcka Oczywiście masz rację. Pomyliły mi się kierunki świata. Uhmm 14:05, 13 mar 2007 (UTC) Wacław Szymanowski (profesor) Witam. Czy nie lepiej nazwać Wacława Szymanowskiego fizykiem (fizyk), niż profesorem? Według mnie bardziej oddaje opis osoby (miał przecież spore sukcesy w tej dziedzinie) . Radi 09:00, 11 kwi 2007 (UTC) Dziękuję... ...bardzo za miłe powitanie. To w sumie tyle ;) Pozdrawiam Lodzik Loc PL 16:44, 13 maj 2007 (UTC) Zła nazwa kościoła rozgłaszana przez Gazetę Stołeczną Witam. Proponuję usunąć z działu Aktualności z dn. 5 IV informację o odbudowywanej wieży na kościele NMP Królowej Polski przy ulicy Kościuszkowców. Otóż Gazeta Stołeczna, a wcześniej Spacerownik podały, złą nazwę kościoła. Na Marysinie , przy ul. Kościuszkowców znajduje sie kościół p.w. Św. Feliksa z Kantalicjo. Kościół Matki Bożej Królowej Polski (a nie NMP królowej Polski) znajduje się w Aninie, przy ul. Rzeźbiarskiej. To jest parafia obok. Wieża ma być odbudowywana na kościele św. Feliksa. Można sprawdzic tutaj: http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dekanat_rembertowski i tutaj http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dekanat_ani%C5%84ski Stołeczna powinna zamieścić sprostowanie. Radi 21:49, 6 cze 2007 (UTC) Daty Zerknij na ostatnie zmiany - co z tym robimy? Czy tworzymy o każdym dniu w roku osobną stronę (jak na Wikipedii)? Osobiście nie uważam tego za niezbędne - dużo roboty, wartość poznawcza niewielka, a poza tym są większe braki w Warszawikii. Ponadto, na razie strony są puste i praktycznie do usunięcia. Whiteman 07:34, 18 wrz 2007 (UTC) :Dla mnie też one są niepotrzebne. Dlatego zaczynam je kasować. Mikiapole3 07:35, 18 wrz 2007 (UTC) Licencje grafik Cześć, dzieki za informacje o szablonach. Od niedawna mam aparat cyfrowy, więc cykam wszystkie potrzebne fotografie, a potem stopniowo wprowadzam je. Jak widzisz moje fotki nie są świetne - dopiero zaczynam zabawę z aparatem, ale stopniowo będe wgrywał lepsze, a te które pozostawiaja wiele do zyczenia wycofywał. Artykuł o Kościołach i Związkach teraz chyba jest ładniejszy ;) --Michcik 21:30, 20 wrz 2007 (UTC) Bieżące wydarzenia Czy mozesz sprawdzic, czy prawidlowo dodalam wydarzenie (to o zniczach na pamiatke zakonczenia Powstania) w "Bieżących wydarzeniach"? Uhmm 19:22, 2 paź 2007 (UTC) Dodawanie zdjęć Witam, jestem nowym użytkownikiem i nie wiem jak dodać zdjęcia do artykułu. Byłbym wdzięczby za objaśnienie jak to zrobić. Pozdrawia Radeom Jak to zrobiliście? Pytałem już Hani.md ale akurat widzę że jesteś częściej - Tutaj masz opisane o co mi chodzi Crusjer '''dyskutuj! 16:04, 19 lut 2008 (UTC) :Oki zapytam Szoferke Crusjer '''dyskutuj! 16:17, 19 lut 2008 (UTC) ::Ale najpierw sam poprobuje poszukać u was, jest takie coś, mianowicie: Losuj mediawiki, będę losował aż znajdę coś z treścią Warszawa - Encyklopedia... i.t.d. Crusjer '''dyskutuj! 16:24, 19 lut 2008 (UTC) :::Znalazłem, jest to MediaWiki:Pagetitle Crusjer '''dyskutuj! 16:38, 19 lut 2008 (UTC) Top 50 Hello Mikiapole3. I just wanted to let you know that Wszystko o Warszawie is doing really well. It was one of the top 50 non-English wikis at Wikia based on pageviews last week. The other Polish wikis in the top 50 were Nonsensopedia, Bionicle, Harry Potter, and Wiedźmińska Wiki. If there's anything I can do to help you keep growing, just let me know. Angela (talk) 00:00, 14 maj 2008 (UTC) Przekierowania Chciałbym, aby po wpisaniu Stadion Wojska Polskiego wyskakiwał artykuł Stadion Legii Jak można zrobić przekierowania do wybranej strony? Z góry dzięki za odpowiedź ;) Radeom 15:45, 14 maj 2008 (UTC) Użytkownik Kakarakak już mi odpowiedział. Grafika:1104-724.jpg Przyjrzyj się dokładniej. Od wyświetlacza odbiło się światło i niestety, numeru nie widać zbyt wyraźnie. Rzeczywiście, grafika ta nie posiada żadnej wartości w kontekście linii 724. A skoro już wywalamy zdjęcia, na których nie widać numeru, to warto by zrobić coś także z tym fantem: Grafika:202.jpg. Kakarakak 18:55, 9 cze 2008 (UTC) Tajemnicze "m" Mam drobne pytanie: Co oznacza literka "m" przy tematach w dziale "Ostatnie zmiany"? "N" oznacza nowy artykuł, "d" drobną zmianę, a "m"? Wiem, że pytanie głupie, ale ciekawy jestem :P Radeom 12:05, 16 cze 2008 (UTC) Whiteman już mi odpowiedział. Ulice we Włochach Z tej strony internetowej. Klikasz na wybrany fragment mapki i poniżej masz wypisane wszystkie zmienione nazwy. Kakarakak 12:40, 17 cze 2008 (UTC) Szablon:Przystanek infobox Utworzyłem infobox do wstawiania w artykułach o przystankach. Czy może być? Proszę o ewentualne poprawki. Damiankisiel 07:57, 25 cze 2008 (UTC) Grafika:Kanał Nowe Ujście.JPG Dyskusja grafiki:Kanał Nowe Ujście.JPG Nowy admin Proponuję, w obliczu bardzo pokaźnego wkładu w rozwój Warszawikii, by Kakarakakowi przyznać uprawnienia sysopa - oczywiście jeśli będzie tego chciał. Jest osobą wiarygodną i mocno zaangażowaną, a ponieważ procedury głosowania nad kandydaturami na adminów umarły szybciej niż się pojawiły, zwracam się z tym do Ciebie. Poza tym, jesteś jedynym aktywnym biurokratą. Pozdrawiam Whiteman 17:33, 19 lip 2008 (UTC) :W sumie tylko ułatwi i upłynni mi to pracę (nie będę musiał sygnalizować adminom błędów w grafikach itp.), więc z chęcią przyjmę uprawnienia sysopa. A przy okazji, dzięki za docenienie mojej pracy :D Kakarakak 13:32, 20 lip 2008 (UTC) Szablon:Artykuł miesiąca Uciąłeś tekst w połowie zdania. Kakarakak 18:08, 1 sie 2008 (UTC) :Nie chciałem Ci się wtrącać do pracy: nie wiedziałem, czy uciąłeś tylko to jedno zdanie, czy może chciałeś wstawić więcej... A może nie chciałeś go w ogóle tam umieszczać... Z mnogości alternatyw wolałem po prostu Ci to zasygnalizować :D Kakarakak 18:17, 1 sie 2008 (UTC) Re:Gratulacje Dla mnie autora mogliby nawet nie podawać, ale jako źródło mogli napisać poprawny adres... Kakarakak 07:43, 19 sie 2008 (UTC) Re:740 Z forum Nadmy i Marek: Marki Nadma i z regionalnej gazety: Życie powiatu wołomińskiego Crusjer '''dyskutuj! 15:04, 28 paź 2008 (UTC) Elsterska Witaj, dlaczego z opisu ulicy Elsterskiej wyrzuciłeś obiekty zabytkowe zastępując je obiektami wartymi uwagi? Wszystkie wymienione przeze mnie adresy są wpisane do rejestru zabytków. Albo wymieniać wszystkie albo wogóle. We wszystkich zresztą opisanych przeze mnie ulicach robiłem tak samo uznając to za jedyne logiczne rozwiązanie. Będę wdzięczny za odpowiedź. Tocik. Widzę, że doprecyzowałeś definicję zabytków na stronie "zabytki" i nie usunąłeś wymienionych przeze mnie zabytków z innych ulic, w tym z Czeskiej ( wg. stołecznego konserwatora), Prosiłbym o przywrócenie zabytków także w wypadku Elsterskiej(artukułu którego treść ja napisałem). Swoją drogą należałoby się skontaktować z biurem stołecznego konserwatora i wyjaśnic te bardzo znaczne rozbieżności. Pozdrawiam, Tocik. Kapliczki Dlaczego z artykułu Kapliczki usunąłeś informacje o 3 krzyżach przy Nowoursynowskiej? Kakarakak 17:46, 30 lis 2008 (UTC) Schematy rozmieszczenia Tym razem to ja mam bardziej osobiste pytanie: Jakiego programu używasz do robienia schematów rozmieszczenia przystanków w zespołach? Można by przecież, wspólnymi siłami, umieścić takie schematy w większej ilości artykułów; przekazują przecież bardzo praktyczną informację. Kakarakak 19:58, 5 gru 2008 (UTC) :Początkowo właśnie tak podejrzewałem :) Kakarakak 20:01, 6 gru 2008 (UTC) Lata a epoka W danych ulicy Batalionu "Włochy" poprawiłeś, że rok 1995 to "Warszawa pod koniec XX wieku". Dzisiaj gdy dodałem ulicą Zapustną, która tez powstała w w 1995 roku, poprawiłeś "Warszawę pod koniec XX wieku" na "Warszawę współczesną". Jak to dokładnie rozgraniczyć, bo w sumie jedno z drugim jest sprzeczne ;) --Tomzyl 23:55, 16 gru 2008 (UTC) Mapki ścieżek rowerowych Skąd wziąłeś te mapki, na które naniosłeś ścieżki rowerowe? Nie naruszają one czyichś praw autorskich? Kakarakak 14:45, 11 sty 2009 (UTC) BANKI Witam na Bielanach na ul. Sokratesa 2a powstała nowo otwarta placówka Getin Banku. Miałem okazję ostatnio zostać klientem tego Banku. Poprostu świetna obsługa, nie ma kolejek i to jest bardzo ważne. Założyłem sobie rachunek w tym banku i naprawde zaczełem oszczędzać. Wszystkim z Bielan i okolic ulicy Kasprowicza i Sokratesa polecam ten Bank (puki nie ma jeszcze kolejek).www.getinbank.pl